


Call it what you will (Phan)

by KillerQueen726



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Dan Howell - Freeform, Gen, Hipster!Phil, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phil Lester - Freeform, Starbucks, coffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen726/pseuds/KillerQueen726
Summary: Dan doesn't mind his job at Starbucks. In fact, he quite likes it. But just as things start to get a bit boring around the coffee shop, a certain black haired blue eyed somebody comes along to shake things up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potato_Oracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Oracle/gifts).



> New Phan oneshot. Much fluff awaits you!!!

**Dan’s POV**

I rolled my eyes at the obnoxious group of teen girls that had just walked in. They were all decked out in their ugg boots and I was pretty sure they all had some devilish craving for One Direction and something pumpkin spice.  

“Wild herd of white girls at 12:00” I called to my coworker PJ.

“Man your battlestations” he said back, giving me a fake salute.

I took my place behind the counter and prepared myself for the tidal wave of basic I was about to be hit with. 

Five minutes and four grande pumpkin spice lattes later, I was wiping tables and about to end my shift. 

“I’m gonna go on break in a sec, Peej” I announced as the little bell went off with the door swinging open seconds later. I turned around to greet the next customer and found myself face to face with the bluest pair of eyes that I’d ever seen. 

“Oh sorry” I exclaimed. “Um hi welcome to Dan, my name is Starbucks-oh! Ahem sorry...my name is Dan welcome to starbucks. Please follow me to your table.”

The person behind the blue eyes laughed softly along with the few friends behind him. “Hi Starbucks, I'm Phil” he said and pushed up his glasses. 

I started walking towards a table when it hit me that I was  _ not  _ a waiter. And Starbucks was  _ not _ a sit down restaurant. 

My face reddened as I hurried back behind the counter and resisted the urge to drown myself in the mocha that PJ was making for another customer. 

“What on earth was  _ that”  _ PJ asked with a smirk as I returned to my place at the register.  

“Shut up” I said through clenched teeth. 

He just laughed. “Something hipster this way comes” 

I turned around confusedly to face Phil who was on the opposite side of the bar. My face instantly reddened. “Hi...”

Phil smiled and flipped his head causing his dark colored bangs to fall to the side. “May I order a caramel macchiato for Kat, a hot chocolate for Chris, and a pumpkin spice latte for Phil” he asked. 

“Um sure, yeah no...no problem.”

I handed PJ the cups after I wrote the names and he caught my eye. “He’s still standing there, Dan.  _ Talk to him.” _

I groaned and turned back to face Phil who had pulled out his phone and seemed to be scrolling through something. 

I racked my brain trying to think of something to say to him.  _ You come here often? Absolutely not. What's your  favorite color? What was I; five?  _

“What school do you go to” asked a voice and I looked up to see Phil looking at me expectantly. 

“Oh um i go to Red Valley High.”

“Really, me too” Phil exclaimed. 

“Im a junior”I said with a smile. 

“Cool I'm a senior.” He then turned and pointed back at his two friends. “My friend Kat is a junior too.”

“Do yo-”

I was cut off by PJ calling out the orders that Phil had placed. 

I handed Phil a little four-cup tray with the drinks in it and smiled at him. “Have a nice day” I said slightly disappointed that I wouldn't be seeing him again. 

“Thanks, you too. Maybe I’ll see you around school....Dan” he said as his eyes darted down to my little name tag. 

That was very unlikely because the four grades hardly ever intermingled. Especially since it was such a big school. Nonetheless i smiled at the thought of running into him again. “Yeah. Maybe.”

Phil and his friends walked out the door and I groaned. 

“Well that was entertaining” said PJ. 

I turned and looked at him pointedly.  “Shut up. This whole human interaction thing? Yeah I do don't do it very well.”

“Duly noted” he replied, consequently earning an eyeroll. 

**Phil’s POV**

“What?” I exclaimed. “I'm not flirting with a barista from the coffee shop.”

Kat just laughed at me. “Come on Phil! You thought he was cute, I saw the way you looked at him. 

“Well yeah but i'm not gonna flirt with him.”  _ Yet.  _ I finished in my head. 

“Right right. You’ll just make us come to this exact Starbucks everyday so you can admire from afar” Chris chided. 

“Yes exactly....wait no! That's not when I-ugh nevermind. Come on we need to get to the library” I said. 

Little did they know that i would be dragging them to that Starbucks everyday for the rest of the week. 

**The Next Day**

 

We all met at our usual spot and walked to the starbucks down the street. “You don’t look so good, Phil” Kat said. 

“Long night” I yawned in response. 

“Homework” Chris asked.

I almost snorted. “Yeah. If homework is what you call stalking every guy on Instagram named ‘Dan’ that had Starbucks employee in his bio until literally midnight...then yes. I was doing  _ lots  _ of homework.”

Chris and Kat just laughed. “Let’s just get in there, get our coffee, and get out so loverboy over here can gawk at the barista, receive closure and  move on” Kat said pulling me into the building. 

As soon as we walked into Starbucks I was sit with the strong smell of Coffee. The whole place was excitement. It was packed. I immediately looked towards the counter and my heart started to beat faster as I saw Dan leaning on the bar talking to his co-worker while writing a name on a cup. His co-worker looked over to see who had walked in a smiled, nudging Dan who looked where he was pointing. 

**Dan’s POV**

“You gotta be cool and confident about it” PJ instructed as we took orders. “If you want this Phil guy to like you...which you totally do..”

“Do not” I shot back at him. My face turning bright red. 

“...then you gotta let him know that you know your way around other guys. ‘Cause trust me, ‘Hi I’m Starbucks welcome to Dan’ isn’t gonna cut it” PJ said. 

“Peej you know how awkward I get talking to other people in general. Especially to strangers” I whined. 

“And yet you chose to be a barista. Come on Dan, stop making excuses not to talk to him.”

I snorted. “I’m just getting started. Plus, there’s no way to tell if I’ll even see him again. He’s probably going to end up being another name and face that gets lost in the crowd” I said dejectedly 

The bell rang as the door swung open and another group of people came in. “Dan....Dan look it’s him” PJ murmured and pointed towards the entrance of the shop at Phil kat and Chris.

Phil looked up at us and smiled. I froze. “Peej he's smiling at me” I exclaimed.  _ Wait what as I doing? Am I literally a middle school girl? Get a hold of yourself, Dan. _ I thought. 

PJ just laughed with an amused look on his face. “Look they're coming up to order. Remember what I said Dan. Just be cool.”

_ Cool. I can be cool.... I can do this. Just....be....cool... _

_ “ _ Hi in starbucks. Welcome back to Dan.”

_ Goddamnit.  _

Phil let out a laugh. “Hey Dan.”

PJ snorted. 

“What would you like to order” I asked giving PJ a not-so-subtle elbow to the side. 

“Chris and Kat don't want anything so i guess I'll just get a french vanilla Latte.”

“Sure thing.” 

He smiled and went to sit down. He started writing and drawing in the napkins that were at the table. I laughed to myself. What a hipster. 

A few minutes later i handed Phil his latte. 

He leaned into say thank you just as the door swung open and a guy hurried in who knocked into Phil who spilled his coffee. All. Over. Me. 

It was a giant blur of apologies from both Phil and the other customer. But the only think i could really focus on was the fact that I had coffee where there should NOT be coffee. 

After the other guy had left all embarrassed, Phil handed me his hoodie. “Here” he said, refusing to look me in the eye. “I'm  _ so  _ sorry! I didn't mean to spill on you.”

I gladly accepted the hoodie and put my hand on Phil’s shoulder. “Thanks and it's okay don't worry about it.”

He stood up and looked at Kat and Chris. “I'm gonna go...I’ll um...see you later Dan.”

The three of them hurried out the shop and i put on the hoodie. I shoved my hands into the pockets and felt something papery. I pulled out a wadded up napkin. And on said napkin was none other than a drawing of a flower and a phone number. 

**Phil’s POV**

It had been almost a month and I'd come to see Dan after school every day. We’d met up at school in the mornings and at lunch. 

I walked into Starbucks and waved to Dan who already knew my order and had it waiting. I tried not to blush as he handed me my cup but since I look like a ghost and a vampire had a child, my pale skin reddened with ease. 

“You have a plans for the weekend” I asked taking a sip of my coffee. 

“Ask your drink” Dan said with a smirk and started to wipe down the counter. 

_ Ask my drink...what?  _ I thought. I looked down at my drink and held in a gasp. Written where my name should be was “Movies tomorrow night?” 

I laughed. “You're such a dork” i exclaimed, unable to hide my grin. “I would love to go to the movies with you.”

Dan’s eyes lit up. 

“ _ If...” _

His smile faltered. “If what.”

I smirked at him from across the counter. “If you let me buy the popcorn.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Call it a deal."

“I dunno about you but I’d call it a date” i said causing Dan to blush. 

“Call it what you will, Philly. Call it what you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!!


End file.
